Untitled as of yet
by Moonchylde
Summary: Living at the Malfoy Manor, Draco and his wife and daughter are living together happily... actually, I suck a summaries and can't come up with a good one. Rating may change with later chapters. Note: Draco has graduated from Hogwarts. please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone. Thanks for wanting to read my story, I hope you'll like it.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Catie, Nadia, Julie and Liandra (if there's more I'll tell you later).  
Note:  
1. Catie is a character I'm using in a Harry Potter fic I'm working on and  
that's how she met her husband. But, I'm not sure if I will be using this in my huge fic that I'm writing on (the Harry Potter fic is a part of it), I'm not sure if she will marry someone else but let's just go with this for a while. :o)  
2. Julie, that I'm talking about, was Catie's twin sister that dies when they  
were going to be thirteen in a drowning accident.  
  
Happy reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom!"   
"What is it honey?" Catie answered her daughter.  
"Mom, help me! Dad's chasing me again!" a little girl at five years of age came running into the living room. Her long blonde hair came from her father, while her eye colour came from Catie. The girl ran a lap around the couch before her father came in stopping behind the couch as his daughter was across from him.  
The father, he had well built muscles, he was tall with blonde hair and gray eyes. He was a little out of breath, Catie assumed it was from the chasing of their daughter, but he was smiling. He tride to trick the girl by first going one way then the other but it didn't work, so instead he leapt over the couch and started tickling his daughter.  
Catie watched them amused as her daughter was laughing and trying to get help from her mother and her husband tickling his daughter so she almost were having trouble breathing from laughing so hard.  
"Draco, please, be easy with her. I would like to have a daughter that can breathe" Catie said from sitting on the couch. Draco looked up at her and then smirked. "Oh no, don't even think about it" Catie warned but she knew it wasn't any use. She quickly put down her book and started to get out of the room but Draco caught up with her and started tickling her instead.  
"Yay dad, get her!" the girl cheered.  
"Nadia, you should be helping me, not plotting against me" Catie said through her laughs.  
"I know, but you didn't help me, and I'm glad he's not tickling me, now I can breathe again"  
"C'mere!" Catie reached for the girl and pulled her down and tickled her. Nadia laughed, even though she not only had one parent to tickle her but two.   
When they all calmed down they sat up on the floor still out of breath. Catie looked at her family, she knew that they were happy you couldn't really miss that. Still she missed her family and friends in America but she stil visited them when she could. It was almost five years since last time but she had written them letters and kept in touch. There wasn't anything that could keep her away from keeping her contact with them.  
"Are you hungry?" Catie asked.  
"Starving" Nadia answered rubbing her stomach, "what's for dinner?"  
"We'll see what there is at home I can make dinner of. I think I saw some roastbief, let's go and see" Catie stood up and gave Nadia her hand to help her up.   
"Hey! What about me?" Draco pouted.  
Catie laughed, "I was coming to you" she said and gave him a hand up too. When the three was standing up they went to the kitchen for dinner.  
  
The next morning Catie and Nadia was up early, at the crack of dawn, at the back of the house training. Catie was training Nadia in martial arts, the things she knew. Catie had been taught ever since she started walking at her first home, and when she moved she continued training with friends she had and in clubs where they taught it.  
Right now, the two stood doing kata on the lawn and Draco was standing by the balcony watching them. He was smiling, he knew how much Catie loved the martial arts and how much she had trained and she was happy to pass it over to her daughter. Nadia did like doing it, and she was a quick learner, there was no doubt that she would be just as good as her mother one day.  
"Mom?" Nadia asked as she layed on the grass facing her mother that sat across from her.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you tell me about Julie again?" she asked.  
"Of course" Catie said and also leid down. "Julie, also know as Mir which means jewel, was a beautiful girl. She was always happy, but she also knew when to be serious. When she was a little girl she started with figureskating, she was very talented and graceful on the ice. Like the ice and her was one, if you had seen her you would have known that she belonged there.  
"She was very good in her schoolwork, got good grades, but she always helped others if they had any problems. She was very much like that, no matter how busy she was, she would make time if you needed to talk.  
"Even though Julie loved the figureskating, she loved filming. She would always film anything to look at it after. It was many times that she filmed me, either when I was training ninja or when I was practicing gymnastic or when I had competitions of any sort or just had fun playing street hockey with some friends. She would also arrange that when we were having concerts that someone filmed it and she would make clippings and such things between different cameras, with some help of course, to it would be something fun to watch.  
"Julie was one you could've trusted with your life, she was always taking care of me. Even if I didn't want her to. But she knew when to leave me alone and when something was wrong. She always stood up for me as I was training as much as I did, she knew my trainer in gymnastic was very harsh on me and did her best to see that I was okay.  
"Now, I know that when we were really little, maybe two years old. In our room we had a map on one of the walls, then also this seethrough stone that was positioned on the map and moved whenever we went somewhere. But, we were the only ones that could use it. It came in handy at times.  
"We always did something together, we would take out our horses to ride or went to some class or were practicing singing together. Even if we spent allot of time together, there was also times as we didn't. Such as when I was training ninja with Astino or arching with Legolas. I'm not saying that we were always happy together, we had our fights. We could get really mad at eachother, really insulting the other and then turn your heel and walk away. But we did get back together again.  
"And, of course there was-" Catie got interrupted as Draco came with some mail for them.  
"Dad! You really have a bad timing" Nadia said, "mom was just telling me about Julie"  
"Good morning to you too, morning glory" Draco said looking at his daughter.  
"Sorry daddy, good morning" Nadia said.  
"Good morning honey, any interesting mail?" Catie asked as Draco sat down by them.  
"Three letters to you, and two letters to you" he said handing three letters to Catie and te other two to Nadia.  
"From Granpa. The Ducks and the boys" Catie said looking at the envelopes. "I wonder how they are now, I haven't met them in so long"  
"Why don't you read them? And you could always visit them, you know that" Draco said.  
"Yeah..." Catie opened the letter from Granpa first and then read the other two letters too.   
"Draco, would you like to-" Catie cut herself off as she saw her husbands state. "Nadia, could you please unfreese your father?"  
"Sorry mom, I guess I just got too excited by the letter from Liandra" Nadia said and unfrose Draco.   
Nadia did have magical powers just as Catie and Draco. But just as Catie she also could do magic without a wand.   
"Sorry dad, didn't mean to do that" Nadia appologised.  
"Don't worry about it honey. I'm starting to get used to it" Draco smiled joking. Nadia had frosen him a large amount of times that he had lost count, but Catie was helping her trying to control her power so now it didn't happen so often.  
  
"I'm home!" Catie called as she came home after a quick trip to Diagon Alley.  
"We're in the living room" Draco called letting her know where they were.  
"Hi, darlings" Catie said and gave her husband and daughter a kiss each on the cheek. "I called Jessica and she invited us to visit them for a weekend"  
"What did you say?" Draco asked.  
"I said that I would love to come but I had to talk to you first. What do you say?"  
"Mom, can I come too?" Nadia asked.  
"Of course you can come honey, you can meet the boys I trained and lived with and I'll show you everything you want to see. Of course, it's up to your father to decide if he wants to go."  
Nadia looked at her father with a puppy-dog face. Draco smiled and said, "of course we should go. I can't wait"  
"Yay!" Nadia cheered andjumped into Draco's lap hugging him.  
"Allright, I'll send Angel right now and we'll leave tomorrow morning" Catie said and went to send her hawk to Jessica telling her they were coming the next day.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hate it? Love it? Please review your opinions 


	2. visiting the Douglas's

So sorry it took this long to update. I have had a writer's block and my inspiration source have been gone. Nada. I hope you like this chapter though.

********

The sun was shining and you couldn't see a cloud on the sky. Catie took in the familiar surroundings at North Pachecco street. Not much had changed from last time she was here. She smiled. It was nice to be back. 

"You see that house over there?" Catie asked Nadia who nodded, "that's where I lived before"

"Cool" Nadia smiled and they started walking towards the house.

"I suppose Mr. Anderson has moved" Catie said to herself as they walked by a house. 

They came to the house and Catie's memories flooded back she paused for a few moments before continuing to the door.

"Mom, where is my candybar?" a voice was heard from the other side of the door, Catie chuckled she recognised the voice very well.

They rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds.

"I'll get it!" another voice was heard then someone running down a flight of stairs before the door opened revealing a tall, brown haired, hazel eyed guy. "Catie?" the guy asked.

"Colt" Catie hugged him.

"How are you? It was such a long time ago" 

"I'm fine"

"Oh, I'm sorry, c'mon in" he stepped out of the way and they went into the house.

"Wow" Catie said, "hasn't changed a bit" 

Colt laughed, "yeah, especially not your room. Mom still wont let us in there. It's off limits boys" he said saying the last part imitating his mothers voice.

At that moment two guys came down the flight of stairs. 

"Rocky, Tum Tum" Catie acknowledged.

"Catie!" Tum Tum beamed and hugged her spinning them in circles before Catie could stop him. When he put her down she turned to Rocky and gave him a hug too.

"Mom?" 

The guys looked around wondering where the voice came from since it was a girl voice and it sounded british. Their eyes stopped at Nadia.

"I'm sorry honey" Catie apologised, "guys, this is Nadia. Nadia, this is Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum. And boys you remember Draco"

"Of course" they shook hands with Draco. 

"So you're the ones she trained with? This is so exciting" Nadia said. "I'm training ninja too" she beamed.

"You are?" they seemed surprised.

"Of course, though I've always wanted to see her in action though. You know..." Nadia pretended to hit someone with a fist.

"Nadia, take it easy" Catie said.

"C'mon let's go to the living room" with that they went and sat down in the living room, though Nadia couldn't sit still for so long.

"I want to see your room" Nadia said to her mother.

"Um...ok, if it's still here"

"Of course it is" Tum Tum said. 

"Yes!" Nadia said. 

Catie chuckled, "okay, it's right over there" she said and pointed. Nadia started running towards the room but Catie stopped her. "Nadia"

"Yes mom?" 

"You're really excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Nadia then noticed, "oh. Sorry" she said unfroze the room and hurried into Catie's old room.

"She got excited" Catie said.

"She's a nice kid" Rocky said.

"Thanks" Draco and Catie chorused. Colt looked at Draco and Catie wondering what they meant.

"What's this?" Nadia asked aloud as she held a videotape. She was in Catie's old room looking around when she found it. "Wonder what's on it." Nadia went out to the living room and crawled into Catie's lap as she was talking with her old friends. "What's this?" she asked showing her mother the tape.

"I think it's one of the tapes Julie made" Catie said taking it from her daughter. 

"Why don't we see what's on it?"Tum Tum said. Nadia seemed to want that so Catie tossed the tape to him and he put it in the VCR.

Even if she lived in the wizarding world Nadia knew about tv's and radio's and things, they had it at home. 

On the tape there was a small party going on, the kids seemed to be about eleven years old. 

"Rocky!" someone shrieked and the tape showed a brown haired girl having ice water poured over herself.

"You need to cool down a bit" a younger Rocky said before putting down the now empty bucket.

"You are gonna get it someday" 

"Hey! Take it easy with the camera!" 

"You also should be on the tape Julie" a boy's voice said and showed a brown haired girl looking identical to the girl that had water poured over herself, only she was dry.

"Julie!" Nadia exclaimed jumping up and down in Catie's lap.

Catie smiled and as Draco looked at her he saw the glimps of happiness glowing in her eyes and she held Nadia closer to her. Draco smiled at his wife and daughter he loved to see them happy.

"C'mon girls, why don't you do a small preformance for us" the boy said that held the camera.

"Yeah, c'mon" Rocky on the tape said encouraging.

The two girls look at eachother having a silent conversation and made a decision. They stood side by side and started dancing, the only thing was they were doing different songs.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What song are you doing?" Catie asked.

"What song are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Well, I..." Catie trailed off and started laughing along with Julie. "Ok...why don't we do..." Catie whispered something in Julie's ear who then nodded excitedly.

They got to their positions again and gave the boys a little surprise.

'Blue Green Yellow, You guys are our fellows

You hit you kick you're smart and wild, 

But even if you're tough you're mild

You are ninjas

You- you are ninjas!'

The two girls cheeredand jumped around acting as if they were cheerleaders. They laughed when they realised it had been caught on tape.

One of the girls hurried up to Colt, whom was holding the camera, and took it from him and filmed him and the other boys.

"Now this is when the boys are very stunned. It looks very comical, don't you think Julie?"

"Yeah" Julie said nodding. "Should we..." Julie let herself trail off.

"Of course"

Catie stepped into the picture and she was given a bucket from Julie. They whispered 'one, two, three!' and they tossed the contense of the buckets at the boys.

The boys came back to reality all exclaiming 'hey!'. The girls laughed and Catie went back to the camera.

When Catie and the others saw this they started laughing. But then Catie stopped and just looked at the TV. Draco noticed and went up to her.

"Catie? Are you alright?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder. But she didn't respond.


End file.
